Fear of rejection
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Kankuro and Gaara try to cope with there feelings toward one another. KankGaa. Sandcest. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Cope

**YAY! This is my second fic. This is KankuroxGaara so it's yaoi and incest. Kinda AUish (is that a word?) bacause of the tv.**

**Don't like, don't read. **

**Implied ShikamaruxTemari 'cause it seems pretty popular.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but 2 cats and 2 gerbils. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro sat on the couch channel surfing. Gaara sat beside him watching the channels change. Finally, Kankuro settled on watching 'Mind of Mencia'. They sat and watched Carlos make fun of people for awhile. Gaara broke the silence.

"How long is Temari staying in Konoha?"

"About a week I guess."

"What's she there for anyway?"

"To see Shikamaru."

"Oh."

They once again sat in silence.

**OMGTIMEJUMP **

**Gaara P.O.V**

**Later that night...**

Gaara lie awake. The thoughts swirling around in his head left him unable to atleast try to sleep. Shukaku's voice interupted his thoughts.

_**'So are you going to tell him?'**_

_'Leave me alone.'_

_**'I'm just trying to help.'**_

_'You just make things worse.'_

_**'No I don't.'**_

_'Yes you do.'_

_**'Whatever. You should tell him how you feel.'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Oh come on. What's the worst that could happen?'**_

_'He could disown me.'_

_**'Yeah that's pretty bad... But he could feel the same about you as you feel about him.'**_

_'The chances of that are slim to none.'_

_**'But there's still a chance.'**_

_'No'_

_**'He's your brother. He deserves to know that you're in love with him.'**_

_'But he'll hate me!'_

_**'You don't know that.'**_

_'Yes I do! He'll hate me and disown me and never speak to me again!'_

__

_'Well?'_

__

_'Shukaku?'_

__

_'Answer me damnit!'_

_**'I got nothin''**_

_'Thanks alot.'_

_**'Sorree. Jeez touchy.'**_

_'Just leave me alone.'_

_**'Fine. Goodnight.'**_

_'Night.'_

Everything was quiet again. Gaara was left to think as he was lieing in bed staring up at the ceiling.

**Kankuro P.O.V**

Kankuro couldn't sleep. The thoughts in his head wouldn't allow it.

_'Damnit! Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people?! He'd kill me if he ever found out!'_

Somewere in the back of his mind a voice was yelling _'Tell him! Tell him! He's your brother he has the right to know!'_ But Kankuro knew that telling Gaara he loved him was suicide.

The night was cold and the heater had decided to go out. Kankuro huddled under his blanket. His thoughts shifted back to Gaara and what he should do. When a knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door. There, holding his blanket, stood Gaara.

"I'm cold. Can I sleep with you?"

"Umm... Y-yeah, sure, of course you can."

Kankuro took Gaara's blanket and put it on the bed over his own. He climbed into bed and Gaara got in facing him.

**Gaara P.O.V**

_'I can't beleive I'm listening to you.'_

_**'Shut-up and move closer to him.'**_

Gaara moved a little closer to Kankuro.

_**'Good. Now, cuddle with him.'**_

_'What!'_

_**'He's asleep he won't even notice.'**_

Gaara cuddled up to his brother. Kankuro stiffened at his touch.

"Gaara, what are you doing?"

_'Aaaahhhhhhh!!! He's awake! What do I do!'_

_**'Calm down! Just say you're cold or something!'**_

"S-sorry. I'm cold."

"O-okay."

_'Hope he doesn't kill me for this.' _Kankuro thought as he wrapped his arms around Gaara.

_'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What do I do!'_

_**'Well I'm not god but I can help out.'**_

_'What do I do!?'_

_**'Relax. Put your hands on his chest.'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'Because it's a submissive position and I said so. Now do it.'**_

Gaara put both hands to his brothers' chest, gripping the t-shirt Kankuro was wearing. Kankuro gasped and wrapped his arms tighter around Gaara. The young red-head nuzzled his older brothers' neck and Kankuro kissed his head lightly.

_'Well, here goes.' _Kankuro thought.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I, um."

"What?"

"I-I love you. Like more than a brother."

_'He's gonna kill me!!!!'_

"You do?"

"Y-yes."

Gaara smiled (A/N: Yes it can happen!) and looked up at his older brother.

"I love you too."

Kankuro's eyes went wide in shock.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kankuro kissed Gaara gently and Gaara retuned the kiss just as gently. When they broke the kiss they cuddled quietly. They stayed just like that for awhile, just enjoying each others company. Before too long, the silence was broken.

"Kankuro nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END**

**Omg that ended rather fluffy. Anyway, review please! If I get enough requests, I'll add a lemon!**

**Also, can someone please tell me what the difference is between a lime and a lemon? Thank you.**


	2. LEMON!

**OMG!! Second and final chapy! YAY! Lemon in this chapy. If you are offended by that then don't read.**

**KankGaa. Sandcest. Incase some of you couldn't figure that out in the first chapter, forgot, or think this is totally different. It's not!**

**Oh, yeah. Sorry if I confused you in the first chapter with the point of view thing. I meant that we were currently focused on that character. I'll do better this time.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and these characters do not belong to me. I only wish they did...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kankuro woke up with Gaara snuggled up to his chest. He was filled with an incredible sense of joy. He had finally admitted to Gaara that he loved him and Gaara had felt the same way! Things couldn't get any better than this. Carefully, without wakeing the young red-head, Kankuro slipped out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen.

He began cooking bacon and eggs (A/N: I'm American. What did you expect?). He got out a skillet and put the bacon on. A few minutes later Gaara walked in.

"Is that bacon?"

"Nope, cake."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Thank you."

"You're cooking eggs with that right?"

"Of course I am. You can't eat bacon without eggs for breakfast."

Gaara took a seat at the table. He watched his brother flip the bacon.

_'I wonder why he wears his face paint all the time.' _He thought._ 'I think he looks better without it.'_

**TIME JUMP!!!!!**

Gaara climbed out of the shower and threw on his usual black attire. Kankuro was waiting by the door for him. His older brother locked the door as he climbed into Kankuro's car. It was a new Mustang with shiny black paint and purple flames on both sides. Kankuro got in the drivers seat and started the vehicle, reving (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that.) the engine. They pulled out of the driveway and headed to the mall.

Once there, they headed straight for the jewelry store. They picked out a pair of silver rings with both there names engraved in each. They had bought the rings to symbolize thier love for each other. If anyone asked they'd say the rings were there to remind them of there brotherly bond. They spent the rest of the day looking around stores and spending time together. They bought a few things here and there and even got a necklace with a hollow heart shaped pendant on it for Temari, so she could put Shikamaru's picture in it. The sun was beginning to set so they headed home.

**ANOTHER TIME JUMP!!!!! LEMON AHOY!!!**

They stumbled into Kankuro's room and became locked in another heated kiss. Kankuro pushed his little brother backward onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him forcefully. His tongue licked Gaara's lips wanting entrance. Gaara greatfully complied, moaning as his brother's tongue searched his mouth. They pulled apart long enough to remove clothing and then kissed forcefully once agian. Kankuro reluctantly pulled away and instead put his fingers to Gaara's mouth and commanded him suck. Gaara took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them as his brother had ordered him to do. Kankuro began to kiss and suck on his brother's neck, nipping at the skin here and there and earning soft moans and whimpers from Gaara.

Gaara would not admit it but he was a little scared. He had never been loved before this and he still didn't understand everything about it. But he trusted his brother and went with it. Surely he wouldn't be doing this if it was bad right? Gaara hoped so.

Kankuro removed his fingers from Gaara's mouth and placed them at his entrance. He looked up at his brother, waiting for permission. Gaara nodded and Kankuro slowely pushed one finger in. Gaara gasped. The sensation was strange but pleasurable so he didn't really mind. Soon a second finger was added. Gaara whimpered a little. It was slightly painful. When the third finger was added he tried to pull away but Kankuro held him firmly in place.

"I know it hurts but I promise it will get better."

Kankuro made a scissoring motion. He moved his finger around, looking for the right spot to end Gaara's pain. When he found it Gaara bucked his hips and moaned loudly.

Kankuro removed his fingers and got some lubricant. He covered his length with plenty for good measure. Wipeing his hands, he then grasped Gaara's hips and lined himself up with the red-heads entrance.

"This is going to hurt at first okay. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes nii-san. I want this."

"If you feel like you need to stop tell me and I'll stop alright."

"Thank you. I'm ready."

Gaara gasped and gripped the sheets as his brother entered him. The pain was horrable but he knew Kankuro wouldn't do this if it wasn't going to get better. Kankuro saw the pain on his little brother's face and stopped halfway in, letting Gaara adjust. A few seconds passed and Gaara nodded to keep going. Kankuro pushed in deeper and was soon fully inside Gaara. He pulled out and thrust in again a little faster. Gaara's pain was melting into pleasure and the pace became faster.

Soon Gaara was moaning and gasping as Kankuro thrust rapidly in and out of him. He gave the commands 'harder' and 'faster' and Kankuro gladly complied. Gaara could feel his release coming and began yelling as Kankuro continued to hit his sweet spot. Kankuro grabbed his neglected length and began pumping. Gaara saw white as he came in his brothers hand. His tight walls clamped down around Kankuro, causing them to come at almost the same time.

They rested in each others arms as they waited for their hearts to slow. Their breathing became normal again in only a few minutes. They exchanged gentle kisses and whispered 'I love you's' and soon fell asleep.

**THE END**

**Okay now it's at the end. So don't be asking me to update. It ended kindy fluffy with the 'I love you's' thing didn't it? **

**OMG!! What happened to Shukaku!? Well I thought about adding him in in the lemon where Kankuro was asking Gaara if he was okay with it, but that would totally ruin the moment. **

**So yeah, Review and tell me what you think! Just don't be to mean, or I won't write any more lemons. evil grin **


End file.
